The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisbimex’.
The new Bidens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany during the summer of 2003, of the Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Marietta Gold, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Bidens ferulifolia cultivar Golden Star, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,589, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bidens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany during the spring of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany since the summer of 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.